Reuniting the dead with the living
by Greasers4ever
Summary: this is my first story hope you like..this is a stoy cross over with desperate housewives and ghoust whipser... does mike realy have any on finished buniess? only one person can help him Melinda gorden
1. Chapter 1: It starts with a bang

Capter one: Somthing scarey

"Jim, ware are you dinner's ready." Melinda said. "Im coming, im coming I had to change." Jim replied. " You looked fine to me." Melida said while pulling two cups down from the cabanet. " Yeah because i looked so good in my smelly dirty work cloths." Jim replied with a smirk. Melinda said " Sorry i wasnt realy paying ation i was to bussey cooking." I could tell." he replied. Jim grabed the two wine glasses and the wine and took it to the table. Melinda followed behind him with the home made green bean casarole. As Mel prepared a plate for Jim he poured the both of them a glass of red wine. After takeing the first bite of casarole he said " This is relay good, Mel." " Thanks" she said. A few minutes into dinner mel kept hearing strage sounds like someone screaming but she just ignored it. When they were done they carried the plates and glasses to the sink. " So tommorow i was thanking about going up to your store to fix those flickering lights" Jim said. " Mel did you hear me?" She did not replie insted she just walked into the liveing room. She was having a vison. As she walked into the living room she could see a car ride by a house. She then heard a gun shot wich sounded soo real she then heard someone fall to the ground. She then heard a women crying and saw a bunch of people crowed around the women. She never did see the mans face.

When she flashed backed to reality she hared jim say " Mel did you hear what i said?" " Hah? Oh no sorry i was just..." mel said " Please dont tell me it was a ghoust!" he said " No a vision." She replied "what about?" he said. " Im not quit sure." She said as she walked towerd the stairs. As mel lied in her bed sound asleep a strong wind blew trough the bedroom. A mad apeard in the corner of the room melinda sensed him with jerked her out of her deep sleep. As she got up she moved to towerd the man " Hello? Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked the ghoust then disaperd. She turned around and was startled to see him stand their."Who are you?" she said. " I dont have much time their comeing i have to go!" he said. " Wait can you at least tell me your name?" with a sigh the ghoust replies " Mike...Mike Delfino" The without even able to ask a nother qouestion a pare of arms warped around Mikes neck and took him away mel gasped at this wich woke jim. "You ok?'' he asks. "Yeah i found out who the ghoust is now." she said. " Why do i feel like there is a but coming?" he said. "No but theres just something...odd about this ghoust situion." mel replied. jim grined at melindas commet "No buts?" He said. mel leand over and puched him in the arm.


	2. Chapter 2::A surprise visit

Chapter 2:A surprise visit

" Have a nice day, And please come agin" mel said to her one of her cutomers. As Delia walked from the back she asked "So the visoin you had..what was it about?" mel said "Im not realy sure i only saw parts of it but i think the ghoust died form a gunshot wound." As delia picked up a box of vannila sented candles to put up on the shelf she said "Are you going to try to find his family?" "Of corse but first i need to talk to him agin but he only stays for a few seconds." she said. "Why is that?" delia said. mel replied"The last time he tryed talking to me something pulled him back, i dont know what it was." There you are weve been waiting forever." delia said as jim came walking threw the door with his tool box in his hands. "Sorry i kinda forgot.'' He said as he walked down stairs.

Later that night at closeing time mel went down stairs to get some things to put up on the shelf. As she was takeing some china plates out she heard heavy breathing coming for behind her she droped the plates wich shatterd when they hit the floor she turned and saw nothing."Hello? Mike is that you? I can help you cross over if you would just talk to me!" mel said. On the shelf was a candle that she forgot that elie gave her. When u light it is supose to attrack ghousts to it. She grabbed a lighter form one of the shelfs and lit the candle with in a few seconds she heard a vocie say "I like this makes me feel safe and..." "Calm?" mel replied. "Yeah" mike said with a smile on his face that whent away as fast as it came. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I need to explain some things to my family things i never told them i need to tell every one good bye." he replied. mel said "How did you die?" There was a long pause unitl he said"My friend renne she was in trouble i helped her and i got cought up in some bad sharks. Any ways my wife Susan and i were outside siting on the steps of our porch. She told me to go fix the fence at the end of the drive way...ive been putting off for a while now. So as the both of got up to go in the house i saw a car come towerd our house i reconized the car when i saw the gun come out i knew what they were plaining on said."You knew they were goingto kill you?" mel said he replied "No but i knew they were going to try to kill susen.. so when he pulled the triger i threw my self infront of her...I died instenley." Im sorry i realy am." melinda said "Well why dont you tell me ware you lived so i can try to help you." "Wisteria lane in fair view. Do you know ware thats at?" he said. " No not at all but thats what gps are for. He smiled. "I have to go before they find me" "Whos they?" she asked. He walked back towerd the candle and replied "The shadows." Then disaperd


	3. chapter3:Brake and shatter

Chapter3:Brake and shatter

The next day melinda was getting ready to make the long trip to fair view. As jim came down the stairs he looked at the clock and it read 6:25a.m "ware could you posibley be going to this early?" he said as he draged himself to the coffee replied "Fairview." "Why are you going their?" jim asked. "The ghousts family lives their. mel said as she sliped slowly on her coffee."wold you do anything for a ghoust?" he said "not anything." she said with a giggle. ''well...'' jim said as he walked to the dinner table and took seat "im coming with you.'' Melinda walked to the table and took a seat next to him. ''you dont need to do that i can go by my self.'' ''no realy its okay i have a lot of vaction time to take anyway...besides i dont want you to go alone.'' jim said. ''fine then you better go get redy.'' Melinda said as she walked to the sink to set her coffee cup down. When she heard the same sound agin someone screaming.'' is that you? then almost instently he poped up in front of her.''you have to hurry we are getting weaking and the shadows are getting stronger''he said. This is when mike walked in mel looked at him."i prmise i will go as soon as i can, and after words i will see what i can do about you'' she said. And as he diaperd she herad the gunshot agin this time it was so louad and sounded so real she sqeled and jumped back. ''MEL.'' jim said as he ran towerd her and try to snap her out of said''im fi..fine lets just go" When they got to the car Jim typed in the city and the street in the GPS and drove away.

Mean while in fairview susan was up stairs going threw some of mikes things. As she was up their she heard something fall down stairs "mj is that you?'' she asked. There was no replie so she went to go see what it was. When she went to the living room she saw a pictures of her and mike form their wedding day lieing on the floor. She looked around to make sure a window wasent open but their wasnt.''Mike?'' she said after saying his name she swore she felt something on her face like a put her hand on her cheak.''mom?'' mj vocie said.''im going to be late for school. come on'' ''coming'' she said as she put the picture back on the shelf.


	4. chapter4:The not so invisable ghoust

Chapter4:The not so invisable ghoust

When jim was on wisteria lane he pulled in front of a house.''Well its a small neightborhood it should be easey to find his house'' Melinda said.''lets hope.'' jim said. They had luck witht the veary first house they went to. ''well are you redy?'' mel said as she turnd to mike ''ive been redy for a long time'' he said. Melinda looked at jim then knoked on the one answerd on the first the second time thoe a women with brown hair to her sholder and light brown hair was standing their.''hi are you Susan delfiano?'' mel asked.''yea'' susan said as if she were nervus''Im melinda gordon and this is my husband jim.'' mel said as she geusterd tower jim and just smiled and shuck Melindas hand.''Im sorry but do i know you?'' susan replied''we are firneds of you husband mike.'' ''Oh please then come in.'' susan said as she opend the door.''please sit.''she said. ''Thank you.'' mel said.''So how do you know mike?

''The thing is i didnet realy know him when he was alive.'' Melinda replied ''I dont understand?'' "i have a gift that allowes me to see and talk to sprits who havent crossed over into the light. Wether you beliveave me or not i still need you to listen.'' Mel said. ''No no i beleave you ive felt him around i have for awhile!'' she said as she put her tea down. Mel turned and looked at mike who was telling her what to say.''He says the things the drawings and the checks you found their not what you says he has a sister who has special needs he sent money to the home ware she is staying it could pay for her medicane. And the drawings were from her.'' Why didnet you tell her about me before?''susan asked. ''He said he dident want to bother you with it and he never realy tould any one before." ''Is it true is dad really here?''mj turned and looked at him.''Yeha its true.'' susan saw mike looking over at the wall she could see nothing but knew he could see it."Its for you your ready now." "Im not theres still things i need to do." he said. mel told susan. " He sees the light hes ready said he loves you both he always will. Hel be waching over you. Susan he said you need not be mad at renna deep down inside he knows you are and you need to make amends with make sure that you tell rennea that its not her fault this happen.'' As mike smiled and went towerd the light a shadow tryed to pull him underground but mike sliped threw his griped and went into the light the shadow turned towerd mlinda and said"If i cant have him ill have you!'' Jim leand over and grabed melinda on ither side of her sholders and said."Mel why is it that i can see him?'' Melinda sharply turned her head towerd Jim.


End file.
